deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Squattop/The Marker's Powers: What are the Extents of it?
Now, we all know (or should know) that at least half of the hallucinations seen/heard in the DSU (Dead Space Universe) are caused by the human brain trying to defend itself from the Marker. What about the rest? Those are most likely the Marker. However, these hallucinations can be very vivd sometimes, and also very REAL. What are the Marker's powers when it comes to this? This is where we try to decide. Feel free to add your own hallucinations (but not unless they have a point about what the Marker's powers could be.) Dead Space Head-banging Rockstar We all know of the famous Head-banging survivor in DS. He's sitting there hitting his head against a wall forever, until you get too close of course. Then he SLAMS his head into the wall and kills himself. Now, look at his body. It's pretty fucked up, no one could survive that. Blood loss, vital failures, etc would kill him. But, how come he doesn't disappear then? How come you can pick his body with Kinesis, Stasis it, and dismember it? Could it be that the Marker took this person's dead body and commanded it to do that until someone approached? Is this to scare someone away or to show them their "fate?" Dead Space: Extraction Dead Space: Ignition Dead Space 2 Nicole Choking Isaac Has anyone else wondered how Nicole was able to choke Isaac AND pick him up OFF the ground? If she really is a hallucination (which she obviously is) than the Marker can produce some pretty strong, and REAL, hallucinations. Maybe the Marker actually creates people, that only a certain person can see. Isaac hugs Nicole at the end, and she holds his head. He LEANS against her, showing she must obviously give some sort of support or wall or he would've stumbled forward. The syringe is obviously Isaac himself, but everything else seems pretty real. As the Marker uses a demented, bloody form of Nicole to force Isaac to confront his fears and other emotions and when he accepts it, she becomes normal again. BUT notice that her hair seems longer and she seems a slight bit older. The Marker gave off the presence that she was real. It gave her more mature features, showing that time is taking its toll, and it gave her a "body" as Isaac and her are able to interact and touch one another. But there is one another thing you could consider, what if the Marker took a dead body, and just messed with Isaac's mind until to him the body appeared as Nicole? Could the Marker do that? Is it powerful enough? Any opinions? Drag Tentacle: Round Two In Chapter 10 of Dead Space 2, Isaac has a hallucination that tricks him into thinking he's encountered a Drag Tentacle in the same place on the Engineering Deck. It grabs his leg and knocks him on his back, but once the hallucination fades, Isaac realizes that it was just an unbelievably realistic Marker-induced flashback. Why would the Marker want to show him this? Is it part of its plan to break Isaac and cause him to surrender to the Marker and Nicole? Dead Space 2: Severed Dead Space: Mobile Vandal: Slasher Style This one could go either way, mind or Marker. Vandal is one crazy motherfucker, but her hallucinations are somewhat linked. Note that in the Mines on your way to the Worker's area Vandal imagines herself as a Slasher (but with black clothing on (most likely a black dress since she's a woman)) and it stays that way for a while (you're able to walk around like that and run, but not attack.) Also, she encounters doubles of herself, on multiple occasions. These "doubles" mimic her every move, until you touch them (and sometimes shoot them.) Afterwards they turn into Slashers and attack her. Could it be that the Marker was trying to show her what her "fate" was? Dead Space Literature Dead Space Films Abnormal Captain's Face Remember how in Dead Space: Downfall, when those two guys were flying up to the Ishimura, that one guy had that hallucination? Remember, he was looking at the Captain's face in the monitor when all of a sudden, his voice became distant. Then his face drastically changed into a more demented form with multiple teeth and heads that then POPPED out of the screen at him growling/yelling. Was this possibly a forewarning by the Marker (since he was leaving Aegis 7 and going to Ishimura (where it was WORSE)) about what was to come? Note that his face slightly resembled that of a Necromorph, most likely as that of the Graverobber. What could this mean? Is it possible that the Marker doesn't want to kill people, or that Necromorphs are actually an error in the Marker's "programming?" Category:Blog posts